


Sith Padme

by BelaNekra



Series: Star Wars Edits [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Padme Amidala, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Gen, Photoshop, Sith Padmé Amidala, dark side au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaNekra/pseuds/BelaNekra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some Sith!Padme, because I apparently want all my favorite Star Wars characters to be Siths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Also on [tumblr.](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/post/139381808112/have-some-sithpadme-because-i-apparently-want)


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Lightsaber effect is not mine. It can be found [here](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwinterglowstock.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FLightsaber-PSD-26050150&t=MmQ3MjJjNjkyZjA0MDY4ZWQ5ZWM2YzE5NjQxNWJiMzA5NmEyMGY1Yyw1eEY1MFludg%3D%3D).

Also on [tumblr](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/post/140804722067/lightsaber-effect-is-not-mine-it-can-be-found).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Anakin the truth is one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do. His clear blue eyes meet her yellowed gaze for the first time as she waits for him to speak. Her hand is clasped around the hilt of her lightsaber, hidden by the flowing folds of her dress, and for the first time in years, she prays to gods she barely believes in that she won’t have to use it.

 

Also on [tumblr](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/post/140813661977/telling-anakin-the-truth-is-one-of-the-hardest).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empress will see you now.

 

Also on [tumblr](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/post/141431307637/the-empress-will-see-you-now-sith-padme-edits-1).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will eventually get my shit together and continue this Sith Padme AU I started. Until then, here! Have this new edit and an excerpt from the WIP I am tentatively calling The Moments That Shape Us

 

She was eight years old the first time she truly understood. Before, suffering and dying had been but abstract concepts to her. She had never seen death up close and personal, had never witnessed the anguish of an entire people as their comfortable lives collapsed around them. Standing on the cracked cobblestones of an empty street, she gazed up into the sky at the sun, that which usually brings warmth and light to all living things. Now it brought nothing but damnation to the people of Shadda-Bi-Boran, withdrawing its much needed warmth and racking the planet with devastating groundquakes as it underwent its death throes. Before long, it would implode and wipe out the entire star system bound to it, taking Shadda-Bi-Boran and its people with it.

So the Refugee Relief Movement had stepped in, and devised a plan to evacuate the Shadda-Bi-Borans to safety. Another planet had been chosen to house the displaced people, and the first of the RRM volunteers were sent to begin the evacuation. So far, nine colonies had been moved offworld, and now Padmé was on Shadda-Bi-Boran to assist in the relocation of the tenth and final colony.

On the journey from Naboo, Padmé had thoroughly reviewed the information briefing passed out to every volunteer. The Shadda-Bi-Borans were a small, green-skinned humanoid species found on no other planet in the galaxy. They relied on toxin-killing enzymes in the atmosphere, provided by their sun, to survive. Because of this, it had been very difficult for the RRM to find a planet which might sustain them, and it was still possible they wouldn’t be able to survive on their new world.

Even so, Padmé thought, still gazing up at the dying sun, we have to try.

She tore her eyes from the sky and looked around her. The streets were cracked and broken, and several piles of rubble were all that was left of the Shadda-Bi-Borans famed Sun Temples. She’d seen pictures of those temples in the info briefing. They had once been impressive structures, the most intricately-crafted buildings in the village, where dozens of religious ceremonies were carried out each day. Privately, Padmé found it a bit ironic that the people of this planet had worshipped their sun as a god for thousands of years, and now that very same sun was going to violently kill them all if they did not leave.

The injustice of it all left a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew that to be angry at an unchangeable force of nature was an exercise in futility; it would not stop the sun from imploding, nor prevent the Shadda-Bi-Borans from dying without their homeworld. But her anger was not logical, and having nothing tangible to focus it on only made it worse. In the years to come, she would look back and identify this moment, her first taste of the galaxy’s suffering, as the moment when the seeds of her future were planted.  But that was a long way off, and for now, she had a colony to evacuate.


End file.
